My Last Breath Songfic
by LordofAmus
Summary: A short song fiction. The song My Last Breath by Evanescence is used for the moment when Chrono makes the contract with Mary Magdalene. Please read and review.


**My Last Breath by Evanescence. **

**AN:** Yay! My first song fic! I love this song! It's really good. If you get a chance I fully recommend you read it! I think this would have had a better connection if I used Rosette and the pocket watch as the point of view but I couldn't bring myself to write about her (Plus I can put more emotion into it this way :3). I'm sorry for Rosette fans. I don't mean this meanly, but I do not like Rosette at all! I'm a Chrono X Magdalene all the way! 3 *Cries* Why did Mary have to die! I'm gonna stop talking before I go overboard.

Rosette: What are you talking about? You already did!

HKA: AHH! It's you! *Runs at Rosette screaming.* Why do you abuse Chrono so!

Rosette: Come a little closer! *Pulls out .45 pistol loaded with gospel*

HKA: *whimpers and stops*

Rosette: Mahwah!

HKA: Er…I think I'll just go ahead with the disclaimer…*Inches away from Rosette*

**Disclaimer:** Hikari (That would be me :D) does not own or claim to own anything related to Chrono Crusade. Nor do I own the song My Last Breath by Evanescence.

**POV:** Chrono- First person.

_Hold on to me love.  
You know i can't stay long._

Aion. That name use to bring so many happy thoughts and memories. My brother…Aion. I loved him so. I would die for him, I knew I would. I thought he would have died for me. But no, here I lie in a flowery field staring up at the beautiful Holy Maiden Magdalene, bleeding into the grass. I was, in fact, dieing for you. But I wasn't saving you're life from any pursuers. No. That's not how I would die. I would die at the hand of my brother, from having my horns ripped from my head and having a punch through my chest.

_All i wanted to say was, "I love you and I'm not afraid"  
Can you hear me?  
Can you feel me in your arms?_

But the pain was worth it. I had almost done another shameless thing…an unthinkable, unspeakable horror. I had almost killed the Saint Mary Magdalene. Mary. A beautiful name for a beautiful woman.

I looked up at her now. Her beautiful honey blond hair cascaded down her back. Her azure eyes were even bluer in the dark sky and flowered field. Her dress reflected her. It was a pretty long dress that was held up on her body by a simple string. It was a delicate dress for a delicate woman.

She had taught me so much though. She had changed me. I used to do anything and everything Aion told me to do. I killed a thousand of my own brothers ruthlessly. Aion praised me for it. Magdalene comforted and let me tell her everything I was feeling. Magdalene was the one who had made me realize who I was. She truly was a Saint. I couldn't bring my self to kill her so I disobeyed Aion, my brother, my leader, my family. But it had all been worth it.

I hated to see her so sad for something I cannot help but feel I caused. I should have ran away with Magdalene before this. I could have protected her from all this pain. Tears streamed down her beautiful face. I couldn't bear to see her cry. I put my bloody hand on her face and gently whipped the tears from her face. She put her hand on top of mine. I saw her eyes gaze over my bloody body in horror. At least this way, with my death, I wouldn't steal her life from her. Her prophecy was a little off, I admitted joyfully. I wouldn't take her life.

__

Holding my last breath.  
Safe inside myself.  
Are all my thoughts of you?  
Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight.  


The thought of what I had almost done brought a lump to my throat. Besides the searing pain thought out my entire body now it brought pain to swallow. But it wasn't that kind of pain. I knew that each time I swallowed I knew Magdalene felt the same thing. I hated the thought of even bringing a little pain to her. I would gladly take any pain away from her if I could. I would take any at all. If only there was some way to save her from the pain she would have to face.

_I'll miss the winter  
A world of fragile things  
Look for me in the white forest  
Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)_

I wanted to share a life together. I wanted us to be together. Even though I was a demon and she was a Saint, I wanted us to be together forever and always. I wanted to show her so many things in return for all she's shown me.

_I know you hear me  
I can taste it in your tears_

_Holding my last breath.  
Safe inside myself.  
Are all my thoughts of you?  
Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight._

While I didn't regret my actions of refusing Aions orders I regretted what Aion did. I winced thinking he mustn't mind doing this. I had been stupid. Why hadn't I seen this coming? Of coarse he was only using me, Magdalene, and the other Sinners. We were all tools that he would use and throw away to get what he wanted. We had all shared the same wish, the same desire. That is why we bore the name of 'Sinner'. We had destroyed Pandemonium in order to obtain freedom. To think that my brother would do such a thing as to use that made me sad. To rip off my horns, my source of Astral, to injure me like this, and let Magdalene and I fall off that cliff to die was…devastating. After all I had done for him, this is how he repays me. How could I have been so stupid and blind?

_Closing your eyes to disappear,  
You pray your dreams will leave you here;  
But still you wake and know the truth,  
No one is there..._

The pain increased. The pain seared in my body. It hurt to much to cry out or to move. Instead I just let myself lay in the field and bled out slowly. I didn't want it to end like this. I wanted to live. I didn't want to upset Magdalene anymore. I couldn't hurt her any longer. I had never felt this pain before. It hurt even more to think that I brought this to all the demons that I have killed for Aion, who was now the reason I was like this now. Aion was the reason Magdalene was hurting, why I was hurting. I clenched my teeth in anger at Aion and at myself. How could I have been so stupid?

__

Say goodnight,  
Don't be afraid,  
Calling me, Calling me as you fade to black.

Fear began to sweep though me as the vision of my beautiful Mary began to blur. I blinked hard to try to make my vision clear again but it only made it worse. I gave up after the first try. I didn't have much energy left. I could feel the astral draining from me quickly. Without my horns there was no way I could possibly get it back. I was as good as dead. I was no good to anyone. Not Aion, not Magdalene, not even myself.

__

(Say goodnight) Holding my last breath  
(Don't be afraid) Safe inside myself  
(Calling me, calling me) Are all my thoughts of you?  
Sweet raptured life, it ends here tonight 

Magdalene moved my hand to something on her chest. I felt something hard and cold. I turned it over slightly curious. I gasped quietly seeing the pocket watch Shader had made to obtain astral though a contract with a human soul. I knew what this meant. Magdalene would let me use some of her lifespan.

"This is a contract. With my life to save you…" Magdalene said not even flinching.

"Stop it. You will live." I said. The tears that I had been struggling to hold back poured out. A tear slid down my bloody face.

"I now understand why you cry" Magdalene said in realization. "…and why you take my life. We will become one through the contract!" Magdalene begged me.

The pain intensified. A haze felt like it swept through my head. I looked up at Magdalene sad face as she looked at mine. I realized she must have seen my pain reflected in my face for she looked terrified. Maybe if I agreed to this contract then she wouldn't be sad. Maybe she'd stop crying and she'd smile again.

__

(Say goodnight) Holding my last breath  
(Don't be afraid) Safe inside myself  
(Calling me, calling me) Are all my thoughts of you?  
Sweet raptured life, it ends here tonight

I told her I'd agree to the contract. I took the contract and gave it a hard squeeze. It snapped open and its dials began to wind up with her lifespan. I felt astral returning to me. Mary smiled slightly. I smiled up at her relieved. I was right. She would smile again. Everything would be ok for a while longer. I don't know what I'd do afterward but I knew that Magdalene would be happy for a little longer. I felt my strength returning to me. I sat up slowly. I felt somewhat different. I realized I had reverted to a much smaller form. Suddenly Magdalene slouched against me. At first I thought it was a hug but then I realized in a moment it wasn't that. Magdalene had died. And with her last breath I did to. I got to live on but when she died a big part of me died with her. I gave up hope to live and locked myself in her tomb. I let myself sleep. I should have died then, not her. I didn't deserve life. I would die with her as well. My last breath before she died was my last real breath. I would be 'dead' for another 50 years until two children, siblings, would awake me.

_(Holding my last breath)_

**AN**: So how was my story? Were my characters like themselves in the manga/anime? Of just so you know this is based off the anime. I don't have that book in the Chrono Crusade series…YET! I ordered it but it's not in yet! Oh back to the questions *giggles* Was my story detailed? Was it realistic? Did the story fit the lyrics ok? How could I have done better?

**PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVORITE! I DO ACCEPT ANNONAMOUS REVIEWS! **


End file.
